marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is the sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy. It is the fifteenth film installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and also the third installment to Phase Three. The film was released on May 5, 2017. The film is directed by James Gunn and stars Chris Pratt as Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Vin Diesel as the voice of Baby Groot, Bradley Cooper as the voice of Rocket Raccoon, Pom Klementieff as Mantis, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta, Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha, Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord and Kurt Russell as Ego. In the weeks leading up to the film's release, Gunn announced a sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3.‘Guardians of the Galaxy 3’ Will Be the ‘Final in This Iteration,’ James Gunn Says Synopsis Set to the backdrop of 'Awesome Mixtape #2', Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 continues the team's adventures as they traverse the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter Quill's true parentage. Old foes become new allies and fan-favorite characters from the classic comics will come to our heroes' aid as the Marvel Cinematic Universe continues to expand.Synopses For GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol.2 And DOCTOR STRANGE Tease "Fan-Favourite" Character Introductions Plot In 1980, Meredith Quill is courted by Ego, a “spaceman” who shows her an alien seedling he had planted in the woods of Missouri. Thirty-four years later in 2014, the Guardians of the Galaxy – Peter “Star-Lord” Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Baby Groot – are renowned as heroes after defeating Ronan the Accuser. They accept a job from High Priestess Ayesha, leader of the xenophobic, gold-skinned Sovereign, to defend valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster, the Abilisk, in exchange for Nebula, whom the Sovereign captured following the Battle of Xandar. After defeating the Abilisk, Rocket steals several of the Anulax Batteries for himself, and when the Sovereign discover this, they attack the Guardians' ship, the Milano, with their own fleet of Golden Drones. The Milano is heavily damaged and forced to crash-land on a nearby planet, but the Sovereign fleet is single-handedly destroyed by Ego, who reveals himself as Quill’s father. Ego invites Quill to return to his home, accompanied by Gamora and Drax. Rocket and Groot remain to repair the Milano and guard Nebula. Ayesha hires Yondu Udonta, who has been exiled from the greater Ravager community for trafficking children, to recapture the Guardians. Yondu’s crew track down the Milano and capture Rocket, but when Yondu shows reluctance to turn Quill over to the Sovereign, Ravager Taserface leads a mutiny with help from Nebula, who tricked Groot into freeing her. Quill, Gamora, Drax and Ego, along with Ego’s empathic assistant Mantis, travel to Ego’s home, a living planet that is an extension of his body. Ego explains that he is a god-like being called a Celestial, who created a humanoid avatar to travel the galaxy and interact with other species. Quill soon learns he can access and manipulate the power within Ego’s planet. Drax becomes friendly with Mantis, who wants to reveal a secret about Ego. Taserface imprisons Rocket and Yondu aboard the Eclector and turns Groot into a mascot for the crew, while Nebula takes a ship and leaves, planning to track down and kill Gamora, blaming her for the torturous cybernetic enhancements inflicted by her father Thanos. In their imprisonment, Rocket and Yondu discover they are very alike, and Yondu shares his low opinion of Ego, who originally hired Yondu’s Ravagers to deliver Peter after his mother’s death. He reveals to Rocket that he decided to keep Peter safe in his own way, instead of handing him over to Ego. Groot attempts to steal a new control fin for the Yaka Arrow to aid an escape attempt, and is helped by Kraglin Obfonteri, a Ravager loyal to Yondu. Together, Rocket, Groot, Yondu and Kraglin escape in a detachable section, and engage in a risky space maneuver to reach Ego’s planet in time to help Quill. Taserface alerts the Sovereign of the escape, before Yondu kills him and the Ravager mutiny. Nebula arrives at Ego’s planet and tries to kill Gamora. Gamora survives and reaches an uneasy truce, and together, she and Nebula explore the caverns beneath Ego’s planet and discover hundreds of skeletal remains. Ego reveals his master plan to Quill: he travelled the universe and planted seedlings on thousands of worlds that would terraform them into new extensions of Ego, but he needed a second Celestial’s power to activate the seedlings, so he conceived children with hundreds of women all across the galaxy and hired Yondu’s Ravagers to collect them. Every other child was killed when they proved unable to access Celestial power, but Quill can harness the power, and Ego uses him to activate all the seedlings, which begin their terraforming that will eventually consume every world and every person. Quill is hypnotised by Ego’s power until Ego reveals he deliberately caused the death of Quill’s mother, prompting Quill to fight back. Mantis informs Gamora, Drax and Nebula of Ego’s plan just as Rocket, Groot, Yondu and Kraglin arrive. Reunited, the Guardians fight their way through a fleet of Sovereign drones, as well as Ego himself, to reach the core of Ego’s planet where a thick shell protects Ego’s brain. Groot plants a bomb made from the stolen Sovereign batteries on Ego’s brain, and most of the Guardians escape while Quill remains to battle his father using his access to Ego’s celestial power. When the bomb explodes, Ego dies and the planet collapses. Yondu sacrifices himself to keep Quill safe, as he has come to view him as an adopted son. Later, Nebula reconciles with Gamora but chooses to leave anyway. The Guardians give Yondu a traditional Ravager funeral by releasing a string of fireworks, and dozens of Ravager ships arrive to pay their respects. Afterwards: Kraglin takes up Yondu’s telekinetic arrow and control fin and tries to master it, only to end up non-fatally impaling Drax; Ravager leader Stakar Ogord is moved by the death of Yondu, his friend and former teammate, and reunites with fellow ex-teammates Charlie-27, Aleta Ogord, Mainframe, Martinex and Krugarr; Ayesha is seen with a birthing machine, containing a man inside named Adam, in response to her fellow Sovereign questioning her about said machine; years later, Groot continues growing back to normal size, exhibiting typical teenage behaviour in the process; and the Watcher Informant discusses his experiences on Earth with a group of Watchers. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) *Kurt Russell as Ego *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Steve Agee as Gef *Tommy Flanagan as Tullk *Evan Jones as Retch *Jimmy Urine as Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart as Brahl *Mike Escamilla as Scrote (uncredited) *Joe Fria as Oblo *Terence Rosemore as Narblik *Blondy Baruti as Huhtar *Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord *David Hasselhoff as Ego (alternative form) *Ving Rhames as Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh as Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus as Mainframe (voice, uncredited) *Michael Rosenbaum as Martinex *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Glenn Close as Irani Rael (deleted scene) *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster (cameo, end credits) *Fred the Dog as Cosmo (cameo, end credits) *Nathan Fillion as Simon Williams (deleted scenes) Appearances Locations *Earth **St. Charles, Missouri **Germany (mentioned) *Sovereign **Sovereign Throne Room **Birthing Chamber *Quantum Asteroid Field *Berhert *Contraxia **Iron Lotus *Ego's Planet *Ria *Xandar *Oorga *Hala *Rainers Planet *Easik Planet *Orloni Planet *Drez-Lar (computer screen) *Terma (computer screen) *A'askavariia (mentioned) Events *Battle on Sovereign *Skirmish with the Sovereign *Attack on Berhert *Escape from the Eclector *Ego's Expansion **Battle on Ego's Planet *Kidnapping of Peter Quill (mentioned) *Battle of Xandar (mentioned) Items *Star-Lord's Helmet *Quad Blasters *Translator Implants *Godslayer *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Yondu Udonta's Fin *Yaka **Yaka Arrow *Anulax Batteries *Aero-Rigs *Holographic Space Suits *Nanobot WelderGuardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Backstage Video *Love Bots *Mini Bombs *Golden Drones *Yaro Roots *Gear Shift CandiesGuardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Director's Audio Commentary * * * *Infinity Stones (mentioned) **Power Stone (mentioned) *Atomic Bomb (mentioned) *Simon Williams' filmography (deleted scene) **''Tony Stark'' **''Arkon'' **''Haxan 2'' **''Oh, Rebecca'' **''Toxic Janitor 2'' **''Dead Before Arrival'' Vehicles * *''Milano'' *''Eclector'' *''Quadrant'' *Laser Drill *Star Blasters *Ego's Ship *Stakar Ogord's Warship Sentient Species *Aakon *Achernonians *Centaurians *Celestials *Easik *''Flora colossus'' *Humans *Kree *Kronans *Krylorians *LemJames Gunn on Facebook - May 15, 2017 *Luphomoids *Rainers *Sneepers *Sovereign *Watchers *Xandarians *Xeronians *Zehoberei Creatures *Abilisk *Berhert Birds *Berhert Arachnids *Dogs *Orloni * (mentioned) * s (mentioned) * s (mentioned) * s (mentioned) Organizations *Guardians of the Galaxy *Priestesses of the Sovereign *Ravagers **Yondu Ravager Clan **Stakar Ravager Clan **Charlie-27 Ravager Clan **Aleta Ravager Clan *Stakar Ogord's Team *Kree Priests *Nova Corps * *Tivan Group (mentioned) *Kree Empire (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Thanos *Ronan the Accuser (mentioned and sculpture; deleted scene) *Hovat *Kamaria *Drax's Father *Drax's Mother *Yondu Udonta's Father *Yondu Udonta's Mother *Ego's Lovers *Ego's Children *Adam Warlock *Wal Rus (painting) *'' '' ** *'' '' (indirectly mentioned) *'' '' ** ** * * * * * *'' '' (deleted scene) *'' '' (deleted scene) * (deleted scene) Behind the Scenes *Before Kevin Feige announced the change on October 28, 2014, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 was slated for July 28, 2017.SDCC 2014: Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Release Date Announced *On June 2, 2015, James Gunn revealed on his Twitter account that the first draft of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 has been done.James Gunn on Twitter, 3 June 2015 *In a live periscope session, James Gunn confirmed that Tyler Bates would return to score Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Via Facebook, James Gunn confirmed on February 17, 2016, that principle photography had begun and that Kurt Russell would play Peter Quill's father, but not J'son of Spartax. *On April 16, Gunn confirmed that both John C. Reilly and Benicio del Toro will not return in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. as Rhomann Dey and the Collector respectively. *On May 11, Kurt Russell officially finished shooting his scenes.James Gunn on Facebook, 11 May 2016 *On June 10, Pom Klementieff announced she officially finished shooting her scenes.Pom Klementieff on Facebook, 9 June 2016 *On June 14, Zoe Saldana had officially finished shooting her scenes.James Gunn on Facebook, 13 June 2016 *On June 17, Chris Pratt officially finished shooting his scenes. He and James Gunn announced the presence of the cast of the movie at .James Gunn on Facebook, 16 June 2016 *On July 23, 2016, at the San Diego Comic-Con, names to many of the Ravagers were announced, along with the first piece of footage. The cast assemblage ended with the revelation that Kurt Russell would portray Ego the Living Planet, solving the mystery of the parentage of Peter Quill. *As Ego the Living Planet was officially considered a Fantastic Four character, the movie rights to the character initially belonged to Fox. On November 14, 2016, Paul Wernick and James Gunn revealed that Marvel Studios had agreed a deal where Fox would surrender the movie rights to Ego in exchange for being allowed to alter Negasonic Teenage Warhead's powers (intending to use the character in Deadpool). James Gunn admitted that had no deal been reached, he had no back-up plan in regards to Quill's parentage.‘Deadpool’ / ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2’ Character Trade Brought About Ego, the Living Planet *This movie does not take place in the year it was released, being set mere months after the first film, which took place in 2014. Other MCU movies that do not take place in the year they were released are Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Captain America: The First Avenger (except for the present part), Iron Man 3 and Doctor Strange. *This is the only Phase 3 film to kill its main villain. This is likely due to it being set in the same time period as the Phase 2 films, between Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers: Age of Ultron (every Phase 2 film killed its main antagonist). Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 – Official Teaser Trailer Win a chance to walk the Red Carpet of Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2! Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Big Game Spot NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Extended TV Spot - In Theaters May 5 (2017) Movieclips Trailers Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 - Dance With Me Clip HD Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 International TRAILER 1 (2017) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD Music *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Original Motion Picture Score'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Awesome Mix Vol. 2'' References External Links * * * * * pl:Strażnicy Galaktyki 2 Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Category:Released Movies